Jadilah Milikku
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Rivaille yang tidak pandai berbicara tentang hati. Hati Hinata yang menyambut dengan baik. Rate T. LeviHina. Fanfic untuk ulang tahun Hinata (27 Desember) dan Levi yang memang sengaja dibuat terlambat (25 Desember).


**Disclaimer:** Hajime Isayama

Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **Niatnya mau nge-fluff tapi entah sukses apa kagak, Typo (s), OOC, Rate T, Romance.

**Summary: **Rivaille yang tidak pandai berbicara tentang hati. Hati Hinata yang menyambut dengan baik.

Fic untuk Ulang tahun Rivaille Ackerman pada tanggal 25 Desember dan untuk ulang tahun Hinata Hyuuga pada tanggal 27 Desember.

.

.

Hinata begitu terkejut ketika mendapati sosok Rivaille tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dengan cara yang mungkin bagi Rivaille sangat biasa, tapi tidak dengan Hinata yang kini tengah beradu pandang dengan pria berambut gelap yang balik menatap ekspresi tak percaya Hinata dengan tatapan datar hampir tanpa emosi. Pria itu masih bertumpu pada dahan pohon besar yang dipijaknya, menjulang di atas Hinata. Menatap gadis yang terbalut celana panjang berwarna gelap dengan jaket panjang yang lumayan tebal sewarna gading.

"Apa menurutmu titan akan sampai ke tempat ini, Rivaille?" Hinata yang pertama kali memutuskan untuk membuka mulut, menyapa Rivaille yang kini meluncur mulus dan berdiri tepat di depan Hinata. Memandangi sosok berbalut seragam Pasukan Pengintai yang siapapun pasti setuju dengan Hinata kalau Rivalle sangat cocok mengenakannya, lalu mata lavender si gadis melirik sebentar pada alat manuver 3D yang melekat dipinggang Rivaille.

"Aku baru kembali, Hinata. Seharusnya engkau bersyukur aku menyempatkan waktu untuk menemuimu di hari aku kembali." Rivaille mendengus ketika melirik tas selempang besar yang dibawa Hinata berisi beraneka dedaunan herbal. "Kenapa harus engkau yang mencari daun-daun ini? Saudara priamu yang berwajah cantik itu takut kulitnya tergores atau apa sehingga membiarkanmu masuk hutan seorang diri."

Beberapa waktu mengenal pria di depannya, Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar kalimat yang terucap dengan angkuh, "terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan aku. Nama kakakku Neji Hyuuga dan dia tidak akan senang mendengarmu menyebut dia cantik, asal kau tahu saja." Hinata mulai melanjutkan langkah untuk mencari bahan-bahan obat yang diperlukan kliniknya.

Sunyi, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan kata apapun untuk mengisi kesunyian hutan di antara mereka. Ah, suara serangga dan beberapa hewan penghuni hutan cukup menjadi nyanyian di indera pendengaran. Sesekali Rivaille menggunakan manuver 3D yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya untuk mengambil tanaman benalu yang tumbuh di batang pohon yang tinggi dan mendapat senyum terima kasih dari gadis berambut panjang di sampingnya.

Rivaille bukannya tidak menyadari kalau terkadang Hinata melirik ke arahnya dan melihat rona merah manis tersapu di permukaan kulit pipi Hinata. Merasa terganggu tapi anehnya dia suka dengan debaran aneh di dadanya, Rivaille mendecih dan memalingkan muka.

Kembali mengingat hari kalau tanggal dua puluh lima diakhir tahun telah terlewat dua hari yang lalu. Sungguh, selama hidupnya Rivaille tidak pernah mengharapkan ucapan selamat ditanggal kelahirannya, hanya saja ketika dua hari yang lalu Erwin Smith, Hanji, Mike, dan beberapa prajurit yang dekat dengannya mengucapkan selamat padanya dan berakhir dengan kondisi mabuk bersama di markas rahasia Pasukan Pengintai, mau tidak mau Rivaille mengharap gadis manis yang berjalan di sampingnya ini mengucapkan selamat padanya.  
>"Ada apa?" Hinata menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Rivaille. Jelas gadis itu melihat kerut yang tak lagi samar di antara alis Rivaille. Menunggu sebuah tanggapan dan tetap tak dihiraukan, Hinata menatap langit yang tersamar rimbunnya pepohonan. "Hari sudah semakin gelap, sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam. Kau mau makan malam di tempatku? Yah, kalau tidak mengganggu waktumu yang berharga itu," berusaha terlihat tidak gugup, Hinata tidak memalingkan muka menghindari tatapan datar nan tajam Rivaille.<p>

Seringkali menatap kedua manik hitam tajam didepannya, Hinata masih belum bisa mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang menggila ketika bersama dengan pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya ini.

"Makam malam?"

"Iya. Hari ini tanggal kelahiranku. Memang bukan perayaan kekanakan yang membutuhkan banyak biaya, hanya sekedar berkumpul dengan keluarga, orang-orang dekat untuk makan malam saja."

"Jadi, kau mengundangku." Sebuah pernyataan yang membuat rona merah di pipi Hinata kembali muncul danmembuat Rivaille menahan diri untuk tidak membelai kulit pipi Hinata yang terlihat hidup dan menawan.

"Kita kembali ke tempatku sekarang, kalau begitu…," perkataan Hinata terhenti ketika dia merasakan lengan kanan Rivaille yang kokoh melingkari pinggang rampingnya begitu erat. Belum sempat Hinata menoleh dan menanyakan maksud Rivaille, Hinata tanpa sadar memekik pelan ketika merasakan kedua kakinya tak lagi berpijak pada tanah hutan, dan merasakan rengkuhan erat Rivaille, membuatnya merasakan aliran udara melawan arus, membuat helaian rambut-rambut indigo berkibar indah. Membuatnya mencengkeram seragam coklat Pasukan pengintai yang melekat ditubuh Rivaille.

"Buka matamu, Nona. Peluk erat tubuhku kalau kau tak mau jatuh dari ketinggian, yang aku yakin kau akan sangat menderita kalau kau tak menuruti perintahku."

Suara Rivaille tidak begitu keras, pelan malah, tapi sangat teramat jelas di telinga Hinata. Menuruti perintah Rivaille, Hinata membuka kelopak mata dan terkejut ketika menemukan sepasang mata hitam yang tajam menatap kedua bola mata lavendernya. Jantung Hinata begitu keras berdebar dan dia khawatir Rivaille akan merasakan debaran jantungnya yang menggila karena badan mereka yang bersentuhan meski terhalangi berbagai beberapa helai kain. Menyadari pikirannya yang aneh, Hinata menegrutkan kening.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau membawamu serta dengan manuver 3D akan mebuatmu takut. Detakan jantungmu mengatakan kalau kau takut. Atau gugup karena kupeluk." Rivaille tidak memberikan kesempata pada Hinata untuk membnatah perkataannya dan membuatnya menyeringai ketika dilihatnya raut kesal Hinata dengan pipi yang merona karena apa yang dikatakan Rivaille memang benar adanya.

"Jangan menggodaku seperti itu," Hinata menghindari tatapan tajam Rivaille dan memilih menatap sekitarnya. Beberapa pohon dengan cepat terlewat. Melirik sekilas ke bawah, membuat kaki Hinata melemas ketika menyadari seberapa tingginya mereka melayang, dan tanpa sadar mengeratkan kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh tegap, membuat tiada jaraj di antara mereka. Hinata menaruh keningnya di bahu kokoh Rivaille, ketika samar-samar merasakan detak jantung Rivaille yang berdetak cepat, sama dengannya.

.

Setelah menaruh peralatan manuver 3D di kamar Hinata dan mencuci muka di kamar mandi pribadi Hinata, Rivaille keluar kamar pribadi Hinata dan menunggu si gadis membersihkan diri di kebun bunga kecil yang tepat berada di samping kamar Hinata. Tempat di mana dulu Rivaille pertama kali melihat sosok Hinata menyiram aneka bunga yang tumbuh, ketika Rivaille hendak melangkah memasuki klinik untuk mengurusi cidera ototnya yang lumayan mengganggu.

Rivaille menyeringai ketika mengingat kalau beberapa menit yang lalu mereka mendarat tepat di atas rumah pribadi Hyuuga yang terletak di samping klinik. Hinata memprotes tentang sebuah kesopanan bertamu dan memasuki rumah dari pintu depan, apalagi mereka bukan maling. Rivaille menyanggah kalau Hinata tak perlu khawatir tentang aturan itu karena mereka memang bukan maling dan Hinata adalah salah satu penghuni di rumah itu. Mendengar perkataan Rivaille, Hinata hanya bisa menggerutu dan pasrah saja dalam rengkuhan erat Rivaille ketika mereka akan turun dari atas atap rumah dan memasuki kamar Hinata dari jendela yang memang tadi sebelum pergi, Hinata tidak menguncinya. Untung saja.

Aroma harum bunga lavender berpadu dengan harum segarnya buah apel menggelitik indera penciuman Rivaille. Sebuah sapan terdengar dari ambang jendela kamar yang terbuka dari tadi. Membalikkah badan dan menatap sosok gadis anggun dan cantik berbalut baju terusan biru gelap yang sederhana. Rambut Hinata dikuncir agak tinggi, memperlihatkan tengkuk mulus nan pucat, menguar harum yang begitu melenakan.

Berdiskusi sebentar, Hinata menutup jendela kamar dan menguncinya. Tersenyum kecil pada Rivaille yang mendecih karena terpaksa menuruti permintaan Hinata. Hinata membalikkan badan bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan pribadinya dan secara tak langsung menyuruh Rivaille untuk melangkahkan kaki ke pintu depan dan memasuki rumah dengan cara yang normal. Muka Rivaille tetap datar ketika daun pintu mengayun terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Hinata.

Duduk di kursi kayu bersebelahan dengan Hinata dan berhadapan langsung dengan kepala keluarga Hyuuga, entah bagaimana bisa membuat Rivaille sedikit tak nyaman. Rivaille merasa lebih baik dia menghadapi selusin titan berukuran lima belas meter. Setidaknya titan-titan bodoh itu tidak menatapnya penuh curiga seperti itu.

Beberapa orang yang juga mengelilingi meja panjang terbuat dari kayu, mau tidak mau mengabaikan hidangan yang tertata di atas meja makan dan lebih memilih menonton adu tatap mata antara Hiashi dan Rivaille. Neji, Hanabi, Kurenai, Asuma, dan putri kecil mereka jelas-jelas tertarik dengan kejadian langka seperti ini.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa tiba-tiba kapten sesibuk dirimu bisa duduk bersama kami sekarang." Sebuah kalimat tanya yang angkuh keluar dari Hiashi. Pria paruh baya berambut panjang yang terlihat masih sangat bugar itu melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

"Saya bertemu dengan Hinata di hutan tadi siang dan dia mengundang saya untuk ikut makan malam bersama keluarganya di hari kelahirannya." Setidaknya Rivaille tahu bahasa yang menurutnya lebih baik dari gaya bahasanya sehari-hari yang cenderung kasar dan seenaknya, ketika berhadapan dengan pria paruh baya di depannya ini. Rivaille merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dan merugikan dirinya kalau dia tidak bersikap sesopan mungkin tapi tetap memegang pengendalian dan jatidirinya, ketika berbicara dengan sang calon ayah mertua. Menyadari sebersit pikiran tak diundang yang muncul di kepalanya tapi dia harapkan, Rivaille mengerutkan kening. Postur tubuhnya tegak, tegap, dan tak tergoyah.

Hiashi menurunkan arah pandangan, menatap Rivaille kembali, "kau baru pulang dari ekspedisi dan langsung mencari putriku," terang-terangan menunjuk seragam Pasukan Pengintai yang dikenakan Rivaille.

"Saya rasa Anda tidak terganggu dengan seragam yang saya pakai sekarang, berhubung Anda sudah sangat sering menangani orang-orang dengan seragam model begini," Rivaille mengernyit samar ketika dirasakannya kaki Hinata di bawah meja dengan sengaja menyentuh kakinya, "tapi saya minta maaf kalau mungkin saja apa yang saya pakai sekarang tidak cocok untuk menghadiri undangan makan malam santai keluarga Anda."

"Tentu saja kami tidak keberatan, Rivaille. Kalau dipikirkan lagi, aku yang salah telah mengundangmu untuk ikut makan malam padahal aku tahu kau baru pulang. Aku yang minta maaf sudah mengacaukan waktumu," Hinata menatap Rivaille, rasa penyesalan terlihat jelas diraut muka si gadis.

"Tak masalah, Hinata. Aku menerima undanganmu, kan." Tangan yang tersembunyi di balik meja kayu, terulur mencari dan meraih tangan Hinata. Tangan kiri Rivaille meremas lembut tangan kanan Hinata yang berbalik meremasnya.

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kapten. Untuk apa kau mencari adikku?" Kini suara Neji terdengar menusuk telinga Rivaille. Pria muda dengan postur tegap, bermata senada dengan mata Hyuuga yang lain menatap sepasang mata hitam Rivaille penuh selidik.

"Aku hanya merasa harus segera menemukan dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang selama ekspedisiku mengganggu pikiranku. Itu saja." Mati-matian Rivaille menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh ke arah Hinata ketika dia merasakan Hinata tercekat dengan jawabannya. Rivaille meremas tangan Hinata sekali lagi.

Hanabi yang mendengarnya, tak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi untuk melebarkan senyum dan memberi acungan dua ibu jari ke arah Rivaille dan Hinata. Asuma dan Kurenai tertawa kecil dan memuji keberanian Rivaille. Sedangkan Neji hanya mendengus kasar.

Hiashi mulai menyantap makan malam yang tersaji, diikuti oleh mereka yang turut melingkari meja makan. Selanjutnya, terdengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan doa-doa untuk Hinata dari mereka.

.

Langit sudah gelap ketika Hinata dan Rivaille memasuki kamar Hinata kembali, tentunya setelah Neji mengancam Rivaille untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh pada Hinata kalu tidak ingin dia patahkan lehernya yang berharga. Cukup diacuhkan dengan nggukan singkat dengan muka malas tanpa emosi, Rivaille mengabaikan Neji dan mengikuti Hinata.

Berjalan ke arah peralatan maneuver 3D yang ada di sudut ruangan, Rivaille tiba-tiba berbalik menghadap Hinata yang baru saja menutup pintu rapat. "Aku belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu." Kedua tangan tersembunyi nyaman di kedua saku celana.

"Kau baru saja mengatakannya," senyum dari Hinata membuat Rivaille mendesas pelan.

"Selamat ulang tahun," tangan kanan yang keluar dari balik saku celana menggengam sebuah kotak kayu hitam polos tanpa hiasan berukuran kecil, terulur di depan muka Hinata.

Mengerjap kaget menatap kotak kecil dan Rivaille berkali-kali, Hinata meminta penjelasan lebih dari pria di depannya.

"Sudah aku katakan tadi, kalau pikiranku terganggu dengan bayanganmu yang selalu saja mengikuti ke mana pun aku pergi. Membuat Erwin, Hanji si mata empat sialan, dan Mike sering mengejekku ketika tanpa sengaja mereka menemukan aku melamun. Aku pikir agar mereka berhenti mengejekku adalah dengan cara aku memiliku agar pikiranku tak lagi kacau dan cemas kalau-kalau ada pria tak sayang nyawa yang berniat menggodamu."

Hinata menatap kedua bola mata hitam di depannya, meyakinkan akan sebuah keyakinan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, kesungguhan, ketulusan, dan cinta kasih. Kadua mata lavender Hinata mulai terasa basah, dengan gugup Hinata mengambil kotak kecil di tangan Rivaille, membukanya. Menggigit ringan bibir bawahnya, ketika cincin putih dengan batu permata kecil menyambut penglihatannya yang kabur karena air mata. Hinata terdiam dan tersipu malu ketika Rivaille mengambil cincin kecil itu dari dalm kotak dan menyematkannya di jemari manis tangan kiri Hinata.

Kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam, tatapan mata mereka terkunci, senyum bahagia sama-sama menghiasi. Pelan Rivaille menarik Hinata mendekat, melepas genggaman tangan dan sepasang lengan Rivaille mulai melingkari pinggang ramping Hinata.

"Rivaille…," bisik Hinata ketika wajah Rivaille hanya terpaut beberapa senti dari wajahnya yang Hinata yakin kini merona hebat.

"Hm…," tak merasa terganggu dengan bisikan Hinata, Rivaille semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun…, meski sudah terlambat dua hari."

Perkataan Hinata sukses untuk membuat Rivaille tertegun sejenak dan memfokuskan diri menatap Hinata, "kau tahu?"

"Beberapa waktu lalu aku bertanya pada salah seorang prajuritmu yang dirawat di klinik." Hinata melenguh ketika pinggangnya diremas ringan.

"Keinginan kecilku tercapai kalau begitu. Terima kasih."

Tak membiarkan Hinata mengucapkan kata apapun lagi, Rivaille membungkam Hinata dengan ciuman lembut. Menekan lembut bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya dan mulai melumatnya. Merasakan lumatan balasan dari Hinata dan sepasang lengan ramping yang melingkari lehernya dengan begitu erat, senada dengan rengkuhan erat dan posesif yang Rivaille berikan.

Tak masalah kalau Rivaille akan pulang larut dan diinterogasi oleh Erwin dan Hanji, atau Mike mengendus-ngendus dirinya. Karena meski terlambat, Rivaille baru kali ini benar-benar tulus bersyukur sudah terlahir di dunia ini. Begitu pun dengan Hinata, merasa ulang tahunnya yang sekarang benar-benar istimewa dan sangat membahagiakan.

.

.

END

.

.

Lagi, satu fanfic fangirlingan terlahir (?) dari author abal yang bisanya cuma ngerusuh dan menuh-menuhin arsip FFN. Fanfic ini bisa dikatakan sequel dari fic Levihina-ku yang berjudul Tak Ada Salahnya.

Ga pake salju2an, biar ga ribet pas scene di hutan (ditabok karena seenaknya). Lagian, di dalam dinding aku ga tau ada salju apa kagak kalau mesin dingin, jadi di fic ini, musim dingin di dalam dinding ya tanpa salju tapi dengan suhu udara yang lebih dingin *kabuuuuur.

Akhir kata (?) Selamat Ulang Tahun untuk Hinata Hyuuga dan Levi Ackerman!

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
